


Superstar

by teenofcolor



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenofcolor/pseuds/teenofcolor
Summary: Josie McCoy became one of the most famous female artists in a girl band just as she was about to walk across the stage to graduate from Berklee School of Music. She and her two best friends were pushed into the world of fame in a blink of an eye. Now, the young artist is forced to balance her love and personal life while trying to make sure her and her band continue to strive in the music industry.





	Superstar

**PROLOGUE** — _DEAR DIARY_.

 

**_entry one_**.

 

 _Dear Diary_ , 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _You know that feeling where you know that a decision you made clearly will have consequences? So instead of being the responsible adult you quote-on-quote suppose to be, you run from it. You from it as quick as possible, even forgetting your bra and one of your very expensive red bottoms that you received as a present for having a #1 single. Well, that's how I feel at the moment. Mel and Val are usually the party girls, the ones that hook up with the guys because they're young and still learning to be adults. Drinking and partying never been my thing, especially with the parents my brother and I had growing up. One celebration and I end up in a penthouse that's surely not my own and a guy next to me. A guy that I expected to never see ever again when I left Riverdale. When Mel, Val, and myself decided to apply to Berklee, we promised to leave everything behind in Riverdale. This wasn't supposed to happen. How could I be so stupid?_

 

 

 

The studio was like her get away from many things, she went there when her mind was full of her toxic thoughts or when she and the girls get in an argument (which was quite rare). She would listen to reruns of the songs she wrote with the girls. This led to her overanalyzing things, picking at critiques in their songs that were nonexistent. Josie couldn't deny that she was a perfectionist, everything had to be perfect. Especially when any slip up from one of the girls could lead to drought in sales, promotion, features from other artist, photoshoots, and the list goes on. They were three women of color that created songs about them, black women. They weren't _Destiny's Child_ , they weren't the _Spice Girls_. They were just some unique and hardworking band that seemed to always get compared to different girl groups. It left Josie frustrated each time she thought about it, which was a lot due to the magazines and gossip articles that were written by journalists. 

 

As she sat getting lost in the lyrics of the group's recent single _No Way_ , she didn't notice her bandmates walking into the room with looks of excitement. Which was odd since Josie thought they would be sleeping in on their day off. Valerie would plop down in one of the chairs next to Josie, her light green colored eyes lit with joy and she had some foolish grin on her face. Melody, on the other hand, was searching through the mini fridge for something to drink. Josie stared at the curly-haired woman in front of her, her perfectly arched eyebrows raised at her. 

"What?" Josie questioned, sooner Melody found herself in a seat on the opposite side of Josie.

"You weren't going to tell us?" Valerie asked.

Josie hated when she did this. Answered a question with a question. She found herself even more confused before going to turn their song up, Melody stopped her. The other pussycat handed Josie the iPhone which got Josie's attention when she saw the headline. Her chocolate colored eyes grew big as she was reading the article. She couldn't believe that TMZ would do such a thing. Her parents were going to nag her ear off once they read what actions she committed. Their manager Mia was probably on her way here as Josie was stuck in shock.

Valerie took the phone out Josie's hands and began to read the headline, "Josie McCoy seen leaving New York nightclub with New York Giant's Football player Reginald Mantle." 

"Through all the dudes in New York, you have sex with the one that we went to school with," Melody says after taking a sip of her water. 

 "It's a long story, I hardly even remember it," Josie confessed staring between the two.

"Well, you need to remember. Mia's going to need to know what happened so she can work her magic." Valerie adds.

Their manager was good at everything, especially with using something they did into something positive and would benefit the band. However, Josie had no clue how in the hell Mia would twist her sleeping with the current NFL rookie of the year into something that would benefit the band. Josie didn't even want to be associated with Reggie after what happened. She didn't even want to see him, talk to him, watch him on tv. Who was Reggie again? 

 

 "The band comes before all of this. One night stands, Reggie, my love life, probably even my family sometimes. We worked too hard for some article to cause people to look at me or the band differently." 

 

And that's where she went wrong, Josie begins to put fame before things that actually mattered. That's when her life begins to crumble in front of her and she _didn't even notice_. 

 

 

**_____________________**

  **SOUNDTRACK**  —  _if you are what you say you are **a superstar** , then have no fear the cameras here_

 

 **i**. pretty hurts by beyonce / **ii**. superstar by lupe fiasco ft matthew santos / **iii**. chainsmoker by diamond white / **iv**. muddy waters by lp / **v**. don't by ed sheeran / **vi**. black girl magic by sierra mcclain / **vii**. don't say you love me by fifth harmony / **viii**. my kind of love by emeli sande / **ix**. black bird by nina simone/ **x**. fly before you fall by cynthia erivo

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this little preview of what is to come. I'm super excited to be writing this fic centered around Josie. I do plan on doing this for Valerie and Melody because I love them as much as I love Josie. I would like to also point out that everyone is around 21-22ish in this fic, I'm not sure just yet.


End file.
